The Rose and Crown
__NOEDITSECTION__ May the road rise up to meet you. May the wind always be at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face, and rains fall soft upon your fields. And until we meet again, May God hold you in the palm of his hand. :' ' Welcome to House Tyrell and the Alliance of the Rose and Crown We are a new alliance and welcome members with fealty to the House Tyrell. Our aim is to keep the alliance small, progressive and wealthy. https://www.facebook.com/groups/1459104864319886/ 'Benefits' *A relatively small alliance with a vocal membership and ready access to leadership *An opportunity to improve your gameplay via player tips, experience and support *An opportunity to rise as an officer and become leader *Barter and Bribe benefits to increase wealth and power *Jokes to increase mirth 'Expectations' *Respect - DB rules apply *Engagement - be engaged and participate. Your voice is important. *Ambition - we expect to grow in wealth and improve the standard of our alliance. *Bacon, and lots of it. 'Leadership' Leader: Lord Benedek Tibor Officers: *Dagos Santagar *Eragon Brommson *Mord Reed *Oznack Farwynd 'History' March 5, 2014 - Alliance established as the Rose and Crown and GoTA wiki created. March 16, 2014 - Facebook group for members of The Rose and Crown established. https://www.facebook.com/groups/TheRoseandCrown/ March 26, 2014 - First Alliance vs Alliance combat completed. Rank #102 in The Reach; 146876 VP Mirth *An Irish man walks into a pub. The bartender asks him, "what'll you have?"The man says, "Give me three pints of Guinness please."So the bartender brings him three pints and the man proceeds to alternately sip one, then the other, then the third until they're gone. He then orders three more.The bartender says, "Sir, I know you like them cold. You don't have to order three at a time. I can keep an eye on it and when you get low I'll bring you a fresh cold one."The man says, "You don't understand. I have two brothers, one in Australia and one in the States. We made a vow to each other that every Saturday night we'd still drink together. So right now, my brothers have three Guinness Stouts too, and we're drinking together.The bartender thought that was a wonderful tradition.Every week the man came in and ordered three beers.Then one week he came in and ordered only two.He drank them and then ordered two more.Says the bartender, "I know about your tradition, and I'd just like to say that I'm sorry that one of your brothers died."The man said, "Oh, me brothers are fine----I just quit drinking." *The leaders of the big brewing companies meet for a drink. The president of Budweiser sits down at the bar and orders a Bud while the CEO of Miller asks for a Miller and the head of Coors - a Coors. The bartender continues to take orders until it's the turn of the Guinness CEO. "I'll have a Coke," says the CEO. Surprised, the other brewery leaders look over and ask, "Why aren't you having a Guinness?" So, the Guinness CEO turns to them and says, "Look, if you guys aren't having a beer, then neither will I." *"Work is the curse of the drinking class." - Oscar Wilde *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySQ2oIIO9Ik Category:Alliances Category:Growing Strong Alliances